¿Feliz cumpleaños, profesor?
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Escrito por Amelia Badguy y Adriana. Regalar algo a Severus Snape en su cumpleaños, siendo una Gryffindor castaña, es una locura. Hacerlo con todos tus compañeros de septimo, es suicidio. Un regalo más especial de lo que el profesor pudo llegar a pensar.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de J. K Rowling.

**¿Feliz Cumpleaños, profesor?**

El frío invernal siempre ha sido un tanto desagradable para Hermione. Si bien le encanta la Navidad, la nieve, los regalos, el amor y la convivencia. Pero el frío siempre enrójese su nariz como el reno más querido de Santa Claus.

En sus divagaciones, comenzó a mirar al techo de su habitación.

Desde hacía unas semanas tenía en la cabeza una idea casi suicida. Lo decía así porque jamás en la historia de Hogwarts un alumno hubiese tenido una idea tan descabellada. Carente de todo sentido común.

-"Hermione, Hermione hasta que punto has llegado".-Se decía mentalmente.

Quería entregarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su profesor de pociones.

Así es. El hombre había sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini. No existían muchos cambios en su manera de ser. Ahora usaba el cuello aún más alto para guardar la enorme cicatriz. También parecía costarle mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo y se le notaba un poco de desorientación en una que otra clase. Pero ahora sus comentarios eran menos agrios.

Aún recordaba las exclamaciones al saber su entrega durante la guerra, su trabajo y las órdenes del Director para acabar con su vida.

El profesor estuvo a punto de morir. Fue encontrado por ella y Harry aún con vida. Un pequeño pulso, imperceptible, como si hubiese conservado una gota de líquido carmín dentro de sí.

Ahora el arrogante Slytherin se paseaba por los pasillos, ante las miradas de sus alumnos. Estas ya no eran de odio...pero sin duda no de cariño. Eran un respeto expresado. Aunque al hombre no le gustaban esas miradas.

Había escuchado de Malfoy, el año pasado, que el cumpleaños de Snape era el 9 de Enero. Entonces… ¿Por qué no hacerle un obsequio?. Al menos durante su tiempo, como Director, les había protegido dentro de sus posibilidades.

Tal vez su idea no fuese lo peor de todo, o, al menos no esa. Deseaba establecer una tregua entre el profesor y sus alumnos con ese presente de cumpleaños.

-"Imposible… sueñas…".-Volvía a repetirse una y otra vez. Suspiró hondamente, sintiendo que su mente racional estaba siendo invadida por su pequeña caja de emociones y sentires.

¡ERA UNA LOCURA!, Esas palabras lo decían todo.

-"Pero Herms…"-Intento darse ánimos.-"míralo por este lado. No esperamos que hagan abrazos y lagrimas, ni una gran fiesta. Tampoco esperaremos que Sirius Black termine emborrachado con el profesor diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren. Un simple regalo. Solamente eso. "

Convencer a los niños de séptimo… ese el real problema. Desgastante e innecesario. Jamás lograría convencerles.

Lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

Se echó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana.

No.

Severus Snape se merecía eso... y más. Se tragó sus dudas y su miedo. Aunque fue necesario un vaso de agua. Salió directo al despacho de la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall.

-"Leonardo"- dijo la contraseña con un tono de voz fuerte. La gárgola dio paso, aunque para su humor, sintió que se burlaba de ella, extrañamente.

Tocó la puerta del despacho, con una dolosa punzada en el estómago.

Minerva la dejo pasar con un suave adelante.

La Directora repasaba unos papeles de su escritorio, al verle entrar, dirigió velozmente su mirada a la joven castaña.

-¿Si, señorita Granger?- preguntó la mujer intrigada.

-Yo, directora, quería hablar sobre usted...- "Ummm, me pregunto… ¿qué diré?"- pensó nerviosamente.-Profesora… yo le quería consultar… si usted podría decirle a los alumnos… que…-En esta parte respiró profundamente, no podía creer lo que iba a salir de sus labios.-si usted podría decirle que todos le diéramos algo al profesor Snape por su cumpleaños...

Minerva McGonagall. La Directora de Hogwarts y maestra de transformaciones se quedó mirando a su mejor alumna. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en la frente de la muchacha.

-¿Se siente bien señorita Granger?¿Cuántos dedos ve?¿Quiere ir a la enfermería?.-Le preguntó la mujer nerviosamente.

-No… profesora.-dijo Hermione sorprendida.-Me siento bien.

McGonagall se dejo caer en la silla, sinceramente confundida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó la castañita.

-No... Es que...¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO PRETENDERÍA DARLE ALGO A SEVERUS SNAPE?!.- Habló la mujer exasperada. No es que odiara a Snape, pero… ¡ERA SNAPE!, eso lo definía todo. Él nunca agradecería un regalo de cumpleaños, mucho menos si viniera de parte de sus alumnos.

-Ehmm, eso mismo me decía. Es solo, que... yo sé que usted también ve en él algo más que esa máscara de frialdad. Sólo necesito una junta con todos los alumnos de séptimo. De cualquier manera, nosotros ya nos graduaremos pronto, dudo que alguna maldición nos haga daño a estas alturas.

Minerva, resignada y con un gesto de sorpresa, asintió.

-Cancelare la última clase de mañana por la tarde, ya sabré que explicarle a Severus... Hermione, cuida lo que haces, es lo único que te pido…

(…)

La tarde deseada del discurso había llegado. Hermione no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo... no podía pensar tan claramente como deseaba. Sus palabras se borraron en su desconcentrada mente. Sus piernas vacilaban de una manera terrible y tenía unos incontenibles deseos de correr, mandando todo al demonio.

En esa junta, todas las miradas se centraban en ella, expectantes.

-"Otra razón para darle un regalo al profesor" - pensó ella - "Estar enfrente de todos es más difícil de lo que pensé"

La directora pidió silencio, dejándole aun más nerviosa. Y sin más inicio a hablar.

-Yo...quería decirles. Que tengo una idea-

-Granger, gracias por el dato- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona. La mitad de la sala estalló en carcajadas.

-"Malfoy, el día que me des esa notica, seré una chica feliz"- pensó la joven tratando de controlar su enojo. -No, es en serio. Silencio, por favor.- pidió alterada. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de continuar.

-Pronto será nueve de Enero y pues... Y es la fecha del el cumpleaños del profesor Snape-Apretó tanto los labios que pensó que los haría sangrar.

Los jóvenes habitantes de Hogwarts se quedaron extrañados. Se miraron entre sí. Y luego la tragedia sucedió.

-¿Puedo saber qué rayos me importa eso?- Ron, como siempre, con su magnífica elocuencia.

-Bueno, yo esperaba, que entre todos, pudiéramos regalarle algo-Dijo la Gryffindor esperando no estar cometiendo un error.

Algunos bufidos se hicieron oír en la sala.

-¿Quieres hacerle un regalo al maldito murciélago grasiento?- Otra voz de un Gryffindor produjo en ella un retorcijón.

-Tal vez podrías darle un champú, así no regaría su grasa por todo el salón-Se escucho de una parte.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?¿Cuando ha hecho algo bueno por nosotros?.-Claramente no veían lo que el profesor había hecho por ellos.

-No pienso darle un regalo a alguien que odio tanto y que me quita puntos sin ton ni son.-Varias personas estuvieron de acuerdo con ese comentario.

-Bahh, solo haces perder nuestro tiempo…

Mas alaridos llegaron, uno tras otro, uno tras otro... algunos se miraban como si una película de terror fuera la que circulara delante de ellos.

-Esperen...- llamó la aturdida castaña.

-Siempre será un amargado sin vida y que se alegra únicamente torturándonos.

-Jamás... ni loca desperdiciaría mi dinero en ese ser.

-Alto...- volvió a gritar la joven.

-Hermione, ven- era Harry Potter, acercándose a ella- Yo intente agradecerle lo que hizo... ¿Sabes que me dijo el murciélago?, mejor ni te dijo.

-¡Guarden silencio de una maldita y jodida VEZ!- gritó esta vez con tanta fuerza, que toda la sala guardó silencio.-¡BASTA DE TANTO GRITO!¡¿Pero qué rayos sucede con ustedes?!-Habló molesta la castaña.-¡Esta bien que el profesor sea la persona más amargada que conocemos!... pero él nos cuido todo este tiempo. Casi dio su vida para matar a esa criatura. Y… ¿Como le pagamos?, Apuesto que ninguno de ustedes le dijo "Feliz Navidad". "Bueno, tal vez Malfoy".-Pensó para sí la castañita

Los jóvenes se revolvieron incómodos, mientras Hermione irradiaba rabia por los ojos. Su cuerpo mostraba ira y sus palabras resbalaban de sus labios con gran naturalidad. Con pasión.

-Yo se que jamás ha sido comprensivo con nosotros, pero estoy segura, que hubiera muerto por darnos oportunidad de vivir sin ese maldito ser tras nuestras espaldas. Tampoco nosotros quisimos comprenderle. Como sea, pensé que antes de irnos, podríamos demostrarle que nuestro odio se ha convertido en respeto con el valor de sus acciones.

Ante las palabras anteriores, un frío glacial se coló dentro del cuerpo de cada uno de los jóvenes dentro del aula.

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio incomodo, que una voz rompiera suavemente, con gran cautela.

-El nueve de Enero es dentro de tres días...¿Qué planeas entonces?, no me parece tan mala idea- era una joven Ravenclaw, de lentes y mirada dulce.

Granger recuperó la compostura, después de haber mirado varios segundos a sus compañeros, expectante.

-No, no lo sé. Pensaba en un obsequio que pareciera lo suficientemente compatible con él.-Rostros concentrados se aparecieron ante ella.-"Vaya, parece que funcionó. Un segundo, ¡Funcionó!".-Pensó sorprendida la castaña.

-Podríamos cooperar y comprar un reloj- dijo una niña de ojos negros y cabello ondulado, perteneciente a Hufflepuff.

-No usa reloj- habló otra joven de mirada altanera y de uniforme con detalles azules.

-¿Cómo sabes?.-Dijo la chica.

-Con esas mangas de la túnica, ¿No crees que se notaría?

-¡Eso es!-exclamó una joven de mirada astuta, con sus ojos jade puestos en sus demás compañeros quienes prestaron completa atención.-Es algo refinado y que le será de utilidad. Una capa. Es algo que siempre utiliza y que parece agradarle.

-¿Y dejar al sastre sin tela negra? Olvídalo.

-No, no, no- interrumpió Hermione con entusiasmo, aún de pie al frente- Es perfecto. Además, cualquier regalo sería complicado tratándose del profesor. Siempre anda paseándose por los pasillos, con ese frufrú tan desesperante.

-Y pareciendo murciélago gigante.-La voz de Ron sonó entre los muchachos.

-¡Ronald!-

-Esa es la señal Weasley, bésala- dijo Malfoy con su típico tono de sorna.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, que quien en pan piensa, hambre tiene, bien podrías besarle tú- se defendió la Gryffindor, encolerizada de que le interrumpieran con sus boberías.

-Entonces...¿La capa?- preguntó Lavander esta vez.

-Sí, si les parece- concluyó Hermione dudosa.

-Es una gran idea. Además, podría ser un...como decirlo: inusual recuerdo. "De los peores alumnos que he tenido. Para mí, el profesor más arrogante que ha pisado Hogwarts"

Unas leves risillas se escucharon por el lugar, relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Yo juntaré el dinero, pero no sé cuánto podría valer.-Dijo Parvati con la voz segura.

-No, yo tampoco lo sé. Lo mejor será, juntar lo mayor posible.-Admitió la castaña.

-Aún me parece una locura.-Aseguró un joven Slytherin.-¿Saben cómo podría reaccionar?

-Bueno, si terminamos en San Mungo, tendremos la seguridad de que al menos intentamos algo...total, menos clases y un lindo descanso en el hospital.-Bromeó Lavander de nuevo.

La reunión termino, dejando a Hermione con un raro sabor de boca.

(…)

Al día siguiente, todo el dinero estaba reunido. Para extraño de la joven Granger, la mayoría coopero sin repelar en absoluto. Minerva les permitió ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente, aun con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Me parece Señorita Granger, que puede ser tan convincente como se lo proponga, ¿no es así?- había mencionado la Directora, sin llegar a creer, semejante barbarie. Era Snape, santo cielo.

Pero la mente de la Gryffindor solo imaginaba un momento: ellos entregando el presente... visualizando solo desastre.

Estaba en su sala común, después de un día de clases. Parvati ya le había entregado el dinero para que ella fuese a comprar el regalo al día siguiente.

-¿De verdad le compraras la capa, Hermione?.-Preguntó Ron, mirando a la castañita.

-Ya dije que sí, Ronald.-Habló la chica un poco fastidiada. Si el pelirrojo le había preguntado eso, al menos diez veces en el día, había sido poco.

-Herms… aún estamos a tiempo de devolver el dinero y olvidar este suicidio.-La voz de Harry la sorprendió.

-Pero Harry…

-De verdad Hermione.-Siguió el pelirrojo.-Es Snape. ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez usara la dichosa capa?, seguramente la quemara o que se yo. Nunca nos aceptara algo de regalo.

-Ustedes no saben.-Habló la castañita molesta levantándose del sillón en que estaba.-Mañana iré yo sola a comprar el regalo. No necesito su compañía.

-Pero Herm…-Hermione no le dio tiempo de decir nada a Harry, puesto que se fue a su dormitorio. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que sus amigos le hicieran cambiar de idea, ahora que estaba casi todo listo para tenerle un regalo a su profesor.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, ya no se sentía tan cabreada por lo que habían hecho sus queridísimos amigos. Tuvo un permiso especial para que, por la tarde, pudiera ir a comprar aquel tan exigente obsequio.

El frio afuera era bastante fuerte y de nuevo, su nariz se encontraba teñida de rojo.

En Hogsmeade esperaba encontrar algo decente… algo que rezara en cada una de sus firmas: "Para el profesor de pociones."

Entró a una tienda que parecía bastante prometedora, porque en sus vitrinas, exhibía una pieza perfecta.

Era una capa intensamente negra, igual a una noche sin estrellas. Desde su base y por sus orillas se distribuía un bordado de diversas formas, de manera pulcra. Para colocarse, llevaba dos broches plateados y uno más grande para ajustarse de diversas formas en la espalda. Era perfecta. Se le quedó mirando varios minutos, anonada. Imaginando de cierta manera, como luciría el profesor de pociones en ella.

-¿Desea algo, señorita?-Preguntó un hombre mayor, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al tendero que colocaba algunas prendas en unas gavetas de metal.

-Buenas tardes. Me gustaría comprar esa capa…-Dijo cortésmente Hermione.

-Oh, es una bonita prenda, veo que tiene buen gusto. ¿Alguna medida en especial? ¿Quiere que la haga a su medida? Me parece que esa es demasiado grande para usted.

-Ahhh, no. No es para mí. Además, no creo que le moleste si es un poco grande. Esa me parece perfecta.-La joven simplemente sonrió.-"Un poco. Un metro ochenta y cinco a uno noventa. Si le quedara un poco grande."

De acuerdo, era todo el dinero que llevaba. Tomó la decisión rápidamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el tendero ya se encontraba envolviendo la capa y metiéndola en una caja de madera. Sin más entregó el dinero producto del dinero otorgado por sus compañeros.

Feliz, con un atisbo de sonrisa, volvió a sentir el frío en sus mejillas, apretando el anhelado paquete contra su pecho.

**9 de Enero.**

Cuando despertó, sintió más molestias de las normales. Desde aquella mordida, su cuerpo llegaba a protestar de vez en cuando con extraños escalofríos y dolores musculares. Le restó importancia, tomó una poción para el dolor y se metió a la ducha, preparándose a un nuevo día de clases.

Fue a desayunar con el mismo paso rápido de siempre. Tomó su lugar en la mesa de profesores, musitando un leve "Buenos días" sin mirar a nadie. Tomo un café y unas tostadas para terminarse de despertar.

Durante las clases, todo fue normal. Excepto por los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de séptimo, que lucían nerviosos. Como si esperaran que algo explotara en cualquier segundo. Se revolvían incómodos cada vez que se acercaban a ellos. Claro, más de lo normal. No lo tomó en cuenta.

Al terminar el día, lo único que deseaba era dormir… el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

(…)

-"Hermione, respira, venga, puedes hacerlo. No es un dragón, no puede quemarte y comerte; pero… por si acaso, a la menor señal de peligro, corre.".-Pensó la joven nerviosamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.-"No puede salir mal, no va a salir mal. Y si es así, tú hiciste tu trabajo. Tu misión".-Suspiro pesadamente.-"Lo describo como si fuera misión imposible, solo falta la jodida musiquita"

Estos pensamientos le invadían paso a paso. Escalón por escalón. Metro por metro.

-¡Pero qué elección tan anti-democrática!.-Dijo en voz alta la Gryffindor, ignorando que estaba sola en el lugar.

"_La tienes Hermione, la tienes"-Había dicho Lavander, casi temblando._

"_Vamos, muéstranosla, por favor"_

"_No. Es una sorpresa; además, ya esta guardadita en su caja. Miren"- la joven Gryffindor mostró la cobertura de roble._

"_Entonces, ya que deseas ferviente exclusividad de la apariencia de la capa, no te molestará entregarla a las manos de Severus Snape"-agregó Parvati con malicia._

"_Además, fue tu idea querida Hermione"- dijo Ginny, un tanto divertida por el rostro inesperadamente pálido de la Gryffindor._

"_No te metas Ginevra"_

"_Así que ve preparando un lindo discurso y lleva una cámara, quiero ver tu cara y la de Snape en la mejor resolución"_

No había podido discutir en absoluto; pero ahora ya no se encontraba tan segura de que fuera una grata idea…para su integridad personal.

En cuanto menos lo espero, encontró a su vista una puerta de madera. "Prof. Severus Snape" rezaba la placa de metal en su superficie.

"_Tal vez debería dejar el paquete en la puerta, como un bebe abandonado; tocaría la puerta y listo."_

Sin pensarlo, ya que si lo hacia se arrepentiría, tocó la puerta del gélido despacho.

Y nadie contestó.

Repitió la operación hasta que escuchó moverse alguien dentro de la habitación.

Sus piernas vacilaban terriblemente. Sentía los nervios agitar sus manos con la grande caja de madera.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pálido profesor de pociones.

Snape no lucía bien. Se mordió los labios, apretando la boca con nerviosismo.

El profesor notó que la joven temblaba _"Seguramente por el frió"-_ pensó él. Y le dio pase con la mano dentro del lugar.

-¿Qué desea, señorita Granger? Lamento informarle, que es tarde. Parece ser que usted no se encuentra contenta con fastidiarme durante las clases…

"_Vamos, di algo, no te quedes ahí como si acabaras de ver un vampiro"_

"_Ehhh, sin comentarios al respecto"_

-Yo…-la joven apretó más la caja contra su pecho.

El hombre sospechó que algo no andaba bien y con el ceño fruncido, la miró interrogante, deseando que de diese prisa porque no le parecía poder estar mucho más tiempo consiente.

-Vamos Granger, no tengo su tiempo…

-Yo…

-¿Usted?

-Es que…

-Granger, si sigue murmurando como tonta será mejor que regrese a su casa y hable con Longbottom o alguien que entienda sus balbuceos.

La chimenea al fondo calentando el lugar, dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar poco iluminado.

-De acuerdo ¡Basta!, hoy es 9 de Enero. Yo supe el año pasado atreves de Draco Malfoy que hoy era su cumpleaños. Aclarado eso, todos sus alumnos le envían este regalo. Así que, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Después del calor en sus mejillas que sintió al decir esas palabras, le llegó un frió glacial al cuerpo.

El hombre sentado delante ella, le miró muy desconcertado. ¿Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños? Era increíble.

Y era la primera vez que la castaña le miraba así.

Dejo la caja delante de él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Varios segundos más tarde, se escuchó una voz fría y más agria de lo normal.

-¿Cuánto le pagarán por hacerme esta broma, Granger? ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Una bomba? No puedo creer que para esto haya desperdiciado mi tiempo-

-Señor...no es ninguna broma…-inquirió asustada la Gyffindor.

-¿Con quién piensa que está hablando?, Ehh, ustedes no son más que unos críos que degustan burlarse de toda persona que se pasa frente a ustedes. Llévese eso Granger, no quiero saber nada de eso, ni hoy ni otro día y 50 puntos serán restados de Gryffindor por su graciosa acción.

Ante las palabras, esa partecita de Hermione que siempre procura esconder, salió a la luz, esa que siempre reserva para cuando está muy molesta. La respiración se volvió más rápido.

¿Pero quién se creía? Le costó tanto convencer a sus compañeros….

-¡¿Qué!?, piensa que es una broma. ¡Una broma es el valor que se necesita para hablar de frente con usted! Merlín, ya sé que no somos los mejores alumnos, pero también podemos hacer algo decente por usted. ¿Sabe que tan difícil es hacer esto? Estar aquí, de pie, hablando. No, no lo sabe. Debería de saber que aunque somos medio cabezotas sabemos lo que hizo por nosotros. De mi parte es un agradecimiento por que está vivo, aquí y ahora. ¡De eso tratan los cumpleaños! Así que tómelo como una muestra de respeto.

"_¡Y abra la maldita caja y más vale que le guste, caray!"- se ahorro para sí._

Snape nunca había visto a la joven tan ¿molesta? Eso parecía. ¿Los alumnos le habían mandado eso?...

Tras varios segundos de incomodo silencio, acercó la caja, trayéndola cerca de sí. Abrió la tapa de madera, con cuidado y en completo silencio.

Era una tela negra con un bordado sutil, donde brillaba un broche plateado. Tuvo la intención de tomarla y extenderla en ese momento, pero recordó a la muchacha que se encontraba impaciente delante de él.

De verdad que no era una bomba.

Se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Cerró la tapa.

-Granger… gracias. Vaya a su sala común- musitó levemente.

La joven obedeció y salió tan rápidamente como le fue posible.

Snape, solo en el despacho, con el frío calándole los huesos. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya no importaba el porqué… era 9 de enero, y parecía que algunos más que él, sabían que era el día de su nacimiento.

De lo que para él a veces era una tortura.

Lo que otras veces, deseaba terminar. Cuando pudo regresar de su letargo, destapó de nuevo el obsequio. Lo tomó con delicadeza y de un solo movimiento, la extendió. Era una enorme capa. Le sorprendió que fuera de seda. Se movía muy grácilmente al aire.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, más confundido de lo que lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Era una capa muy elegante…

Se fue a descansar, dejando finamente colgado en el perchero, la prenda.

No pudo dormir fácilmente.

(…)

La clase de pociones nunca ha sido muy divertida para ninguna de las 4 casas.

Y menos ahora que todos cabían en el aula de pociones.

Hermione no les quiso decir absolutamente nada, alegando que estaba demasiado cansada. Mala señal.

La joven se sentía muy desconcertada; el rostro del profesor, sus ojos con un extraño brillo, su regaño, su leve "gracias"… ella no sabía que pensar. Además, Severus no se había presentado en el desayuno.

Escucharon el firme "adelante" de la voz sedosa del profesor. Esta vez, entrar fue mucho más complicado. Malfoy fue el primero. Todos se colocaron en su lugar, sin murmurar un solo sonido. El profesor se hallaba leyendo un pergamino, inexpresivo. La diferencia única, que algunos notaron, fue un broche de plata en su hombro. El hombre se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Hermione lo comprobó, era la capa. El bordado se extendía por toda su espalda; y si, definitivamente, se veía igual que en su mente.

Todos en el salón, se miraron extrañados.

Esta vez, los ingredientes no aparecieron mágicamente en la pizarra.

El hombre se acercó lentamente al pizarrón, con la tiza en mano. Comenzó a escribir con trazos suaves, sin dejar ver el mensaje. Al terminar, se alejó de ahí y fue al gabinete por los ingredientes.

En letra cursiva, rezaba en blanco: "Gracias".

Segundos después, esté desapareció. Los jóvenes, claramente, alcanzaron a ver el mensaje. Algo aterrorizados de que alguien se hubiera raptado al profesor y hubiera traído a un ser extraño y nuevo. No sabían que se podía esperar después de eso. Lavander y Parvati, se sintieron bien al divisar el mensaje.

-Señorita Granger, venga…- dijo Severus, ligeramente divertido por el rostro de los alumnos.

La joven se acercó, tan sonriente como su rostro le permitía.

-Y no pienso volver a repetirlo- murmuró el profesor- reparta los ingredientes- indicó finalmente.

Le entregó un trocito de pergamino en la mano.

"_Seguramente usted eligió la capa… tiene buen gusto."_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor de pociones al volver a su escritorio.

Hola.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus Snape!...

Bueno, para el hombre más misterioso del mundo. Y bastante sexy… Joo.

Muchas gracias a Amelia Badguy por ser mi socia en esta historia; soportar mis problemas de finanzas y a veces, mi desesperación. De verdad amiga, mil gracias. Dejen sus mensajitos que nos harán muy felices a ambas.

Espero les haya agradado y nos leemos luego, amigos.


End file.
